Remember The Good Days
by SpiderLlamas
Summary: A few short stories from back when the Curtis' were young! : Enjoy.


_**Just something I threw together...might make another chapter depending on if I can think of any more stories of them. **_

**__****Disclaimer:I don't own anyone.**

* * *

Mrs Curtis sat in a rocking chair, softly rocking the youngest of the Curtis boys, Ponyboy. He had only just turned one and his hair was getting redder by the day, his eyes a intriguing green color. She was softly humming the tune of Hush Little Baby. Her husband had noticed the day Ponyboy was born just how much he looked like her. Her hair wasn't quite as red as it used to be, but her eyes were just as green. The baby's eyes had closed and he went limp in her arms, she smiled down at him, but quickly frowned when she heard screams and yells coming from the living room. She waited for the baby to awake but he only stirred slightly, mostly undisturbed by his brothers' rough-play. She stood up and put the sleeping boy in the crib, gently as not to wake him from his slumber.

"Ow! Soda, let go!" She heard her oldest son, Darryl cry.

"No! Ow! Don't pinch me!" She heard her middle son, Sodapop, retort.

She sighed and walked towards the living room, as soon as she arrived she was overwhelm with bickering and yelling between the four year old and seven year old.

"I told you boys to behave, what happened?" She spoke with authority yet kindness.

"Soda got mad and threw his train at my head!" Darry yelled.

"Sodapop, sweetie. You know not to throw things."

"I know momma, but he told me I was a stupid!" Soda cried, defending himself.

"It's stupid, not a stupid, stupid." Darryl said, annoyed at the idiocy of his kid brother.

"See, Momma!" Soda screamed, stomping his foot.

"Shh! You'll wake Pony, now Darry don't use that word in front of your younger brother, okay? And Soda honey, we don't throw or hit, understand?" The boys both nodded and mumbled apologies.

Just then they heard a wail.

"Aw! You boys woke Pony."

* * *

Eight year old Sodapop Curtis was climbing trees with his best buddy Steve Randle, they had made it rather high up and were very pleased with their little selves. Steve was sitting on a branch a tad higher than Soda, but Soda who was very excited about competition decided to go higher. He sat on the branch and looked down, suddenly scared. The ground sure was a long way down. Steve glanced up at him, worriedly.

"You okay Soda?" Steve asked, glancing down too. He gasped a little when he saw how high up they really were. He started to step down lower, but his foot slipped and he barely caught himself.

"I ain't getting down." Soda spoke calmly, latching on to the tree.

Steve copied his movements and closed his eyes.

"I'm scared." Soda spoke up first, not loosening his grip on the tree.

"Me too." It was getting darker by the second and the boys were getting scared that they might be living in a tree from now on.

"Momma, in the twee!" A five year old Ponyboy pointed up into the tall oak tree. Him and his mother had just rushed out to great Mr. Curtis and he was now in the arms of his father.

"Oh! A bird?" She asked cheerfully, Pony shook his head.

"No! Swoda! In the twee!" Pony squealed, frightened for his older brother.

Mr Curtis put the youngest Curtis brother down and rushed over to the tree, looking up.

"Sodapop Micheal Curtis! Get down from that tree, boy!" Mr Curtis called up.

"I-i-i can't! I'm stuck!" Soda opened his eyes and glanced down, quickly shutting them again.

"What about you Steve! Can't get down either!" The boys' father called up to him.

"No sir!"

Mr Curtis sighed and took off his jacket, and started climbing up the tree. Ms Curtis stood there with Pony on her hip, both looking up at the tree, hoping they all make it down safe.

had made it up to the boys rather quickly.

"Alright. First off boys open your eyes." They did as they were told. "Don't look down." They didn't look down.

"We're scared, Daddy." Soda spoke up, tears stinging his eyes.

"I know buddy. Just step down." Soda did as he was told, Steve followed the example.

They went like that, till they reached the bottom. Step by step.

When their feet touched the ground, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
